


Meet the Romeros

by Kuroi22



Series: Meet the Parents [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Brazil, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Hinata is here to make sense, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Meeting the son of your partner can be difficult, Nico is patien but also frustrated, Nicolas' family is all invented, Original Character(s), Tobio's having a hard time, not for the kid but for the family, they disagree in the age gap, weird isn't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi22/pseuds/Kuroi22
Summary: Nicolas Romero wants Tobio to meet his family in Brazil. How will they, especially his son, react to his new boyfriend?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Nicolas Romero
Series: Meet the Parents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710112
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	Meet the Romeros

**Author's Note:**

> Although its in English, I kept some words in Brazilian, but since I don't speak portuguese at all it was a friend who translated me the words. Thank you Jene, darling, this goes for you<3

Lucas Romero swung his legs as he devoured the chocolate brigadeiros, while his aunties argued around the house. His grandma was absorbed in a TV program, she wasn’t really paying attention on what they were saying to her. They were always fighting over nothing, Lucas just had to sit down and see how they throw shade to someone. This time, his father was the one to blame although he wasn’t even there. 

His Dad was a star player and he was overseas. Nicolas Romero was the world’s ace of the volleyball league and was now playing for a Japanese team, so Lucas hadn’t seen him in months. His Dad always visit him as soon as he could and he talked to him through phone and video calls, but sometimes the distance was too much. Lucas misses his father, especially when he had school holidays. He spend the month of June with his grandmother, and while she was a lovely lady and his older cousin was always around, he missed playing with his father. 

The reason why his father was the main subject of his aunt discussions was that Nico was going out with someone. Since his parents divorced, Nicolas hadn’t been with anyone until now, so it created a huge deal, most of it because they didn’t know who it was, as they weren’t even from Brazil. Lucas has heard of them before, because his father announced to him first that he will bring his significant other next trip. Lucas was excited to see them, but his aunts were quite overwhelmed. 

“Can you believe this?” auntie Simone yelled, shaking her hands. “Did he tell you anything?”

“Nothing!” Auntie Luciana played with a brigadeiro, squishing it. “Who is she, by the way? He didn’t say anything. How does she look? Does she have a family too? We need answers!”

“Stop screaming” grandma warned. “Nicolas hasn’t said anything because you two start yelling at him for nothing”

“Mãe, this isn’t nothing. He got someone! Have you seen him with another woman since he divorced Marissa?”

“If he wants us to meet her, is because she’s the right one” Luciana said. “It’s important!”

Lucas smiled, he was the only one there who knew the truth. Although he hadn’t seen his Dad’s new lover, Nico has told him a little. For example, that he was a guy instead of a woman. But he wanted to keep that a secret. His Dad seemed nervous about that, so he would respect it. Dad said he was also a player, so he was as excited as him to know the guy. Maybe he was some cool player like Ninja Shouyou!

“Nardo is here!” Simone said, looking through the opened window. “We can go now”

“Do you think she will like us? Or we would like her?” 

“If you stop squishing the brigadeiros, maybe she’ll do, Luciana! Don’t play with the food, you aren’t being a good role model for Lucas” 

“I’m the best auntie here” Luciana looked at Lucas, who smiled at her. Luciana cleaned his face, stained of chocolate. 

“Enough talking. Go for my son” grandma said. 

Simone clapped her hands to move everyone, but Luciana and Lucas were already up. Lucas stole one last brigadeiro and he was the first one to exit the house. His aunts were still gossiping about his brother’s ‘girlfriend’ when they reached a car. Luca’s older cousin, Nardo, had just received a driving licence and he would drive them to the city. His dad was staying at a hotel with his boyfriend, near the beach. He wanted to show him the city too.

Nardo saluted Lucas with a soft punch and he complained when his mother, Simone, arranged his new haircut. She sat next to him, while Lucas and Luciana accommodated on the backseats. De car was quite hot, as it didn’t have air conditioning, Luciana brought out a wooden fan and move it to make some air for her and her nephew.

“Do you think he will marry her?” Simone said, biting her nails. “Maybe they have a serious thing”

“Stop that, Mamãe” Nardo said, lowering her arm to prevent her to bite more. “Nico will be fine!”

“My little brother can get married again…” Simone said again. “It’s hard to deal. Since Luciana will never get married, at least Nico will give me two weddings!”

“Simone, shut the fuck up” 

“Luciana! There are kids here!” Luciana rolled her eyes, while Lucas laughed. 

They reached an avenue near the hotel, they slowed down the pace because they stuck in a traffic jam. Nardo was quite impatient, starting to get a little road rage because of a motorbike. Simone started biting her nails again and tapping the seat. Luciana kept fanning herself while Lucas stuck out his head out of the window to see the hotel at the end of the road. Luciana tap his shoulder with the fan for him to stop doing that.

Lucas started to get impatient too. He was longing to see his Dad, to play and ask him how his matches are like. His Dad would buy him dinner and walk with him on the park, and also he wanted to know how his boyfriend looked. If he was a player too, he could join into their usual match. 

But the traffic jam was still getting on their way. Auntie Simone was nervous too, although she already was as usual.

“Ok, I’m calling him!” Simone said, reaching for her purse to find her cell phone. 

“We still haven’t arrived yet” Nardo said. “All because there’s a fucker over there, blocking the way!”

“He already know we’re coming” Luciana said. “The hotel is just in front. He will be outside”

Lucas took it as an opportunity. He couldn’t stand siting there for longer, so he opened the car’s door and jumped out. None of the cars were moving on, so he was safe. Nevertheless, his aunts started yelling at him to come back, but he didn’t listen. He wanted to see his Dad. 

He ran all the sidewalk, dodging the people walking by. The hotel wasn’t far, and he already could see the entrance. There were many tourist crossing the doors, and some others were standing by waiting for some public transport or just resting. He couldn’t recognize anyone from there, but he wished his father was among them.

He was sweating from the humidity of the city, but as he arrived he could see him. He tried to run faster, to get sooner into his father arms. Nicolas smiled at him and stretched out his arms for his son to jump into them and embrace him. Lucas laughed loudly when his father lifted him on the air. 

“Why are you alone? Where are your aunts?” Nico said, holding him into his arms. Lucas shrugged without worrying a bit. “Did you escape, little man?”

“Damn kid” Luciana complained, running down the avenue. “In what were you thinking!? You could’ve been run over a car!” 

“But I didn’t” Lucas smiled.

“Your son is wild” Luciana told Nico.

“Obey your aunties, Lucas” Nicolas scolded his son. He shook him a little to play with him. Lucas nodded. 

“Papai, where is he?” Lucas whispered on his father’s ear. 

“Sleeping! The jet lag hit like crazy. We could go for a walk meanwhile”

“Let’s go to Giraffas!” Lucas shouted, happily. 

“Ah, yes! I missed Brazilian food!” Nicolas joined. 

“Is Japanese food bad?” 

“Oh, not at all! But sometimes you want to go back to your roots” Nicolas left his son on the ground and took his hand. They waited for Simone and her son to finally come. Nardo hugged his uncle tightly and high fived him, and Simone also squished her brother although she was tiny compared to him. Then she started to interrogate him, so Nicolas was quick to start walking towards the restaurant, his son jumping the sidewalk lines while holding hands with him. 

At the restaurant they played together, Nicolas acted like a child sometimes, especially if his son was around. But he also knew how to act like an adult, of course, such as when Luciana wanted to smoke and he asked her to go outside, as he didn’t want smoke around his son.

“Oh, look” Nico said, reading a message on his phone. “Tobio has just woke up”

“Tobio? Is that a name?” Simone said, seeing this as an opportunity to strike back with questions.

“Yes, it’s Japanese”

“Tell us about her! How did you two meet?”

“Tobio is a player too!” Lucas said, looking at his father. “Right, pai?”

“Yeah!”

“Really?” 

“Tobio’s quite shy, and doesn’t really understand our language so it would be quite hard to speak to them. But I’ll translate. They’re the sweetest, though. And so, so cute.”

“Cute…? How old is she?”

“Twenty-one” Simone was shocked. “Yeah, I know what you’re going to say. I’m 30”

“Is she a gold-digger?” Simone asked, still with a fake smile. Nico sighed, already knowing her reaction.

“I can guarantee that Tobio doesn’t want money at all”

“But it’s weird! She’s waaay too young!”

“Mamãe, uncle Nico knows what its best! Maybe she’s nice!” Nardo complained. Nicolas clapped his back as a thanks. 

“I want to meet Tobio” Lucas said, after finishing a long sip of his juice. “We can go to the beach!”

“You have awesome ideas, my son!” Nico said. “I’m sure it will be fine. Let’s go!”

The family left the restaurant, after Luciana finished up her cigarette. Lucas climbed up to his father shoulders and they walked back to the hotel. When they arrived at the hall, Nico left his son in the ground as he had to go for Tobio. Luciana held Lucas’ hand to prevent him from running again, and they waited a bit for the couple to arrive. 

Nico came followed by a good-looking young man, who still looked quite asleep. 

“Well, fam, this is Tobio” Nicolas said.

“Hi…” Tobio spoke in English, although he wasn’t great in it neither. But it was something, and Nicolas could translate him as he pleased.

“It’s a boy…” Simone said. “Oh God, it’s a boy! A boy!”

“He doesn’t understand you, Simone, you’re just yelling”

“It’s a boy… and he’s so young! Nicolas!”

“Don’t scream in the middle of the hall. You’re going to scare the boy.” Luciana said, although she was also shocked. 

Lucas was amazed. For him, the age difference between his father and Tobio wasn’t a problem. It was even better, because Tobio was about the same age as his cousin. It would be like having another one.

“Hello! I am Lucas. Nice too meet you!”

“That was a very good English” his father rewarded him.

“Hello” Tobio said, more shy than before. Simone’s yelling were ineffective for him, but his partner’s son was another thing. “I am Tobio Kageyama”

“Do you play too? With pai?”

“Yes, I am the setter” 

“Cool!”

Tobio relaxed a bit. Talking about volleyball was instant effect, and for now, the kid seemed to like him. Nico told him about the plans of going to the beach and he accepted. They hold hands while walking, Nardo was next to Tobio asking him things. Nardo was good at English so he was patient with Tobio’s lack of knowledge. Lucas stuck on his father side, looking at Tobio all the time. Simone and Luciana were behind them, gossiping.

Tobio didn’t feel like swimming so they stayed in the sand. Although the sun was setting, there were still a lot of people there. They could find a free row by miracle. The sisters were still gossiping, talking about how their mother will react about that. Nico ignored them, it was more important that his son would like his boyfriend.

“Pai!! I forgot the ball!” Lucas cried, after searching on a bag.

“That’s sad. But we could play once we get home. We’ll stay with you tonight, we’ll play on the garden”

“Great! Will you play, Tobio?” 

“Yes!” Tobio’s eyes shined, and Lucas smiled. 

“Do you want to do sandcastles?”

“What’s that…?”

Lucas took Tobio by the hand and tried to lift him. Tobio stand up by his own, he was way bigger for a 6 year-old kid. Lucas guided him through the beach and they reached the shore, where he sat down and start playing with the sand. Tobio, now understanding the game, started doing the same. 

“Nardo, go with them, please. The two of them don’t know enough English” Nico said to his nephew. 

“Sure!” Nardo stood up and put on his sunglasses. He brought two caps for Lucas and Tobio and the three of them lied on the sand.

“Come on, Simone” Nico said, while keeping an eye on the kids. “You can continue yelling”

“Of course I can. Couldn’t you think that we had to know this before? He’s too young! Are you sure he’s 21? He looks way younger”

“He’s almost twenty-two. An adult”

“And a man. Mãe won’t like it” Luciana added.

“I know, but I want all of you to meet him. He’s my boyfriend now, and you will have to accept it”

“He’s the same age as Nardo!” Simone said. “You’re dating someone with the same age as your own nephew!”

“I have look through all the advantages and disadvantages of dating him, and I’ve come to a conclusion. It’s fine. Tobio is a nice guy, and we love each other. There’s nothing to discuss here”

“Does Marissa know?”

“Marissa doesn’t have to do anything about this, Luciana. We are divorced, she can do her life as I can”

“We’ll, if you split up again, you won’t have any child in between”

“Tobio understands my life because he’s living it too. Marissa and I divorced because we couldn’t be together any longer while I was overseas, there wasn’t any drama. Lucas is fine”   
Nico was a bit angry. His divorce with his ex-wife was long time ago, even Lucas didn’t remember them together. It was for the best. If Marissa knew about this, she will be happy for him. But his sisters were always trying to mess everything up. 

“I just wanted you to promise me you’ll leave Tobio alone. You’re too pushy”

“I’m not pushy, I just worry!”

“Simone, I’m being serious. I don’t want this to be a bad experience for him”

“You’re acting like his father”

Seeing that his brother was serious, they shut up. Nico was usually a cheerful man, so he being angry was a worrying sign. Deep inside, Nicolas knew that his sisters were pure gossip, they weren’t mean at all, so he believed they would accept Tobio sooner or later. His mother could not accept it, at first, and that was his first worry now. The woman would listen to him, but it would be still hard.  
The sky was red when they get out of the beach. Lucas, Tobio and Nardo had to clean themselves good as they were covered in sand. They looked happy, so Nico was glad his son and his boyfriend spend a good time together. 

Nardo lend the car to Nico. He left home while his mother and sister joined the family to know what their mother would say. Tobio sat on the passenger’s seat and Lucas squished between his aunts.

“Long time since I’ve driven on the left!” Nicolas said. “In Japan they drive on the right”

“Really?” Lucas asked. “Tobio, you drive?”

“No, but I tried. I failed.”

“Papai failed five times!”

“Lucas, he didn’t need to know that” Lucas laughed at his father, and Tobio smiled slightly. 

“Tobio, you tried Brazilian food?” Lucas asked again.

“Not yet”

“I bet avó would make something delicious. You’ll see, Tobio, you won’t stop eating!”

“Great” Tobio said, he seemed now less shy. Thinking about food made him feel better.

They arrived when the last ray of sunshine hide behind the horizon. Lucas went to the kitchen to see what his grandma made for dinner while Nico showed Tobio their room for the night. Grandma left the kitchen to see the new guest.

“Mãe, this is Tobio. My boyfriend”

The woman looked at Tobio in the eyes, making him blink uncomfortable. He tried to hold it, but it was strong.

“A boy” Nicolas nodded. “You bring another man in my house and say he’s your partner”

“Yes, because he is. We’ve been together since we met at the team”

“He still has the face of a kid. Too young, he’s going to leave you”

“We want to focus on the present, no one knows what will happen”

“Mãe is right” Simone said. “Your age makes a huge different. You’ll want to set down with him, and he will like to be… more free”

“You were even younger than him when you got married, Simone”

“But it’s not the same!”

“Why? Because we are two men?”

“The thing is, Tobio is still young” Luciana said. “He can’t think the same way as you”

“If I were the parent of this kid, I wouldn’t let him see you, Nicolas” grandma said. “You are a grown man, he’s still growing. His mind isn’t mature enough”

“I’m not manipulating him, I never did something he didn’t asked first”

“I know, you’re my son. But outside, it’s normal that people find it strange”

“I don’t care of what other people say, but I do with you. You are my family and I wanted you to meet him. He’s important to me, and all I got is complaining. I’m glad Tobio don’t understand you all”

“Don’t get angry, Nico” Simone said. “We worry!”

“You don’t have to, we’re okay. I want us to have a good time all together, so please, stop arguing about everything we do!”

“Nico-san…” Tobio said. “What’s happening…?”

Tobio wasn’t understanding anything at all, but he could feel how their voices were talking. Nicolas was angry, and his family looked nervous. Tobio could guess that he was the main reason if this situation, and he didn’t like it at all.

“It’s okay, Tobio. Don’t worry…” Nicolas tried to caress him, but Tobio got nervous as the other women were looking at them quite inquisitive. Tobio moved away a little, but Nico noticed and worried about him as he didn’t want him to feel bad.

“I’m hungry” Lucas said, getting the attention. 

They left Tobio alone, and they had dinner in silence. The only one who were talking was Lucas, who kept explaining something to Tobio although he was a bit lost. The situation was still awkward, but at least Tobio liked the food.

“It’s late. Nicolas, drive your sisters to their homes” grandma ordered.

Nico wanted to stay with Tobio, he didn’t feel like leaving him alone now but he had to obey and make sure his sisters arrived home well. His son was faster enough, he took Tobio by the hand and guide him to his room to play with him. Nico hoped that Lucas could be a good companion for Tobio for the time he was outside.

Lucas closed the door behind Tobio, and show him his room. He pointed at a poster on the wall, which showed the figure of a beach volleyball player. 

“Ninja Shouyou! He’s my fav. Do you know him?” Tobio looked straight at the poster. Lucas watched him, he seemed focused on it. He looked quite imposing. 

“He’s my rival”

Lucas was surprised. Not only he knew his hero, but also played against him. That was so awesome! Lucas searched through his room and took out a ball, he then show it to the older boy. 

“Do you want to play?” Tobio’s eye shined again.

They went outside, in the garden, because it was better not to play inside as grandma would be angry. Tobio didn’t think of him as a kid, so he played hard as always and although it was difficult for him, Lucas was determined to play. Tobio’s mood lifted incredibly by the time Nico returned home. 

“Pai, we played volleyball!” Lucas said, sweating and panting from exhaustion. He was happy, though, so Nico received him with a smile, kneeling to be at his high.

“Did you destroyed Tobio?” 

“No… But I will one day!”

“That’s the spirit! Now, it’s time for you to go to bed, young man. First, let’s wash you”

Nicolas helped his son to get a shower while Tobio waited on their assigned room. Lucas was excited after playing, and his father continue it making comments of how strong his son would become until he could face Tobio fully. Lucas was happy that Tobio was his dad’s boyfriend, because if he defeats him, Lucas could say he was more like Ninja Shouyou.

Lucas went to his room after bathing, Nico covered him with the blankets. While Tobio showered, he would took the opportunity to ask his son a few questions.

“So…, what do you think about Tobio?” 

“He’s great!” Lucas couldn’t hold his happiness. “I want to play with him more”

“You will, tomorrow. I’m glad you like him, you’re a good kid. He surely likes you back”

“Really?” Lucas smiled. 

“Yeah! Now, go to sleep. You must rest well if you want to play. Tobio is so good because he takes good care of himself”

“Okay! Good night, papai”

“Good night little buddy” Nico kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

Lucas waited on his bed. He wanted to sleep, but his excitement was too much for doing that now. Also, he heard his father talking with Tobio in whispers, and he got curious. Would his father be talking about him to Tobio? What Tobio would say? Lucas climbed out of the bed and reached his father’s room door. 

“They don’t like me” Tobio was saying, he looked kind of down, and Lucas worried about that because he looked happy back then, when they were playing. 

“Give them time, please… I know it’s annoying, but they will accept you” Nico said. 

“I know they were saying bad things, Nico. I don’t like it. I want to go back to the hotel”

“It’s just one night, tomorrow we’ll sleep on the hotel again” Nicolas hugged Tobio. “I’m sorry this is getting hard for you… But, please, I promise you it will be fine. By tomorrow, everything will be over. They will love you”

“Do you really think so…?” Tobio looked at him in the eyes. Nicolas caressed his cheeks.

“They’ll do, we need to be patient with this. Same for me. We’re together in this” Tobio nodded, trusting in him. Nico kissed him on the lips. “Let’s go to sleep. Tomorrow will be different”

Tobio went directly to the bed and covered himself with the blanket. Lucas ran to his room before his father could see him and scold him. Lucas decided something: he will try to make Tobio happy, so tomorrow he will ask his family to be nice to him. 

Next day, Lucas woke up early. His grandma was already up, and was walking outside, so Lucas took the way and went to the kitchen. He set the table, much to say he prepare things for Tobio only. He wanted to prepare him breakfast, so he would be more comfortable with them.

Lucas went to his father’s room to look for Tobio. They were still sleeping, their arms wrapped around each other. Lucas approached and started shaking Tobio to wake him up.

“Tobio!” he called him. Tobio mumbled something in Japanese. Lucas couldn’t understand him. “Wake up, you have breakfast! Its food!”

At the mention of food, Tobio started to open his eyes. 

“What…?” Tobio asked, his nose furrowed. Lucas giggled. 

“I made breakfast. Come” the kid said. Lucas shook his hand for him to follow, and Tobio got up. 

When Tobio arrived at the dining room, Lucas had already filled two glasses of milk and juice. He then dragged the chair for Tobio to sit down. 

“Uh… thanks” Tobio said, a little bit shy. “You’re nice…”

“Pai taught me how to be a gentleman” 

“I see” 

“Look, this are brigadeiros” Lucas showed him the dessert. “They are from yesterday… Eat it!”

“Is this chocolate?” Tobio asked, and Lucas nodded. Tobio eat one. “It’s good”

“Not a breakfast” grandma said, all of the sudden. She tried to speak in English, although she wasn’t good at it. She wanted Tobio to understand that this wasn’t a completed breakfast. 

“I can’t use a knife” Lucas protested.

Grandma went to the kitchen and started preparing a well-proportioned breakfast. She filled a platter with fresh fruit and another one with bread, cheese and some meat. Tobio was ready to eat, as he was hungry. 

“Thank you” he said shyly to the woman. Grandma nodded, accepting it. Lucas seated next to him and they started eating.

“Tobio, what do you eat Japan?” Lucas asked.

“Mostly rice. And fish, and greens…” Tobio tried to remember their names in English.

“I want to try!” Lucas said.

“Your Dad likes. He eats a lot”

“Yes, because he is strong!” Tobio nodded. 

Speaking of the Devil, Nicolas had just woke up and appeared on the dining room.

“You all woke up so early I feel bad!” he said. He then messed up with his son’s hair, he kissed Tobio on the cheek and greeted his mother. Nico sat next to Lucas, so the kid was on the middle of him and Tobio.

“Are you going out today?” grandma asked. “It will rain soon”

“Really? But it’s not rainy season yet”

“It will”

“Maybe we’ll have time to buy something for lunch. I was thinking in walking to the city, although it’s a bit far away we want to do some exercise”

“I want to go too, pai” Lucas said, who was just stacking up some grapes on Tobio’s palm. 

“You’ll get tired” his dad mocked him.

“I won’t! Right, Tobio?”

“What?” Tobio asked after putting a grape on his mouth. He didn’t understood their conversation.

“We’re going to walk to the city”

“Oh, great. I want to run a bit, I’ve been missing my morning jog since I came”

“If it rains, we can have a water fight!”

“I’ll win”

“No!” Lucas was determined to battle against him, and Nicolas smiled at that. That meant his son was accepting Tobio quite easily. 

They did run a bit while going to the city centre, Lucas liked to exercise with them but he was still a kid and couldn’t follow the energy level of professional athletes so they slowed the pace.

“Are you tired?” Nico asked, seeing his son panting. “I can carry you”

“I want Tobio to do that!” 

“Me, what?” Tobio said, confused. 

“He wants to be lifted up to your shoulders” Nicolas explained. Tobio turned pale.

“H-He can fall! I don’t know how to hold him! He will be hurt!”

“Tobio, calm down. It’s not that hard” Nicolas laughed. He hold his son and lifted him up to Tobio’s shoulders. 

“Catch his legs, he will hold you with his arms” 

Tobio was tense, while Lucas rested his hands on his head. 

“You have nice hair” the kid said, with a soft caress.

“Thanks…, I guess”

“You’ll be fine” Nico encouraged him. “Start walking. If you get tired, you can always put him on the ground again. He’s old enough to walk”

Tobio start walking, and Lucas didn’t fall. Upon arriving at the city, Lucas returned to the ground and held his hand. Although it was nice that the kid was spending time with Tobio, Nico felt ignored by his own son and soon demanded his attention like the grown kid he really was.

They wandered through street markets and buy food for lunch. They even had a quick snack for Tobio to try it, and then they started to go back home right away because the sky was getting dark. They couldn’t arrive in time, it started to rain. They had to run a few to get home sooner, but they got wet anyway.

Tobio and Lucas run to the bathroom, but Tobio won the race. He smirked at the kid and Lucas’ pout was interrupted by his grandmother, who wrapped him with a towel. 

“I hope the shops aren’t wet” Nico said, placing the bags on the table. His sister brought him a towel. “Simone, what are you doing here?”

“She arrived when you left” grandma explained.

“I wanted to visit you all, that’s it” Simone said.

Nicolas knew better, she was there just to keep an eye on Tobio and gossip more with their other sister. 

When Tobio exited the bathroom, Lucas patted the couch to make him sit with him. The kid had changed clothes like his father did, but he still had the towel on his shoulders because of the wet hair.  
“Tobio, look. This are my fav shows” Lucas said to him, after Tobio sat down. Although he didn’t understand Portuguese, Tobio looked at the screen. 

“He seems to get along with Lucas…” Simone said, while she and the other two adults were in the kitchen.

“Lucas is good with people” grandma added.

“I’m glad, Tobio is getting more comfortable. Last night, he was a bit moody”

“Well, of course Lucas likes him. It’s like having a big brother…” 

“We won’t have this conversation again, Simone”

“I’m just saying! Lucas isn’t really aware that he’s your… boyfriend. He’s like Nardo, to him”

“I didn’t expected him to do so, he’s still a kid. Once he gets older, he will understand”

“You’re talking as if you have some future plans with him”

“What, do you want it to end or something? Don’t you want me happy?”

“Don’t start, Nico”

“Silence” grandma scolded. “Your son is watching you arguing, you can’t act like that in front of him. And the same goes to you, Simone. Stop”

Both siblings felt silence after that, and they helped in the cooking but they were still tense. 

After lunch, there were still raining. It seemed like it wouldn’t’ stop until tomorrow. Simone would had to stay over the night. Nicolas and Tobio would have to stay again too. Speaking of which, they two of them were outside, at the porch, looking at the rain. They were covered in a light blanked, and Tobio had his head rested on Nico’s shoulder. Lucas was on the floor, drawing. He had all the colours and papers around the wooden floor. 

“It still weird for me to be winter here in June” Tobio mumbled. “But it isn’t cold”

“It was so weird for me, when I first went overseas. It was January and I freeze, because I didn’t brought warm clothes. I totally forgot the change of season”

“That’s dumb” 

“As if you wouldn’t do it wrong” Nicolas tickled him softly, and Tobio snuggled more. “Do you feel better today?”

“I don’t know” Tobio confessed. “I don’t know if it’s right for me to stay over again. Your mother may not like it”

“She wouldn’t let us to drive in the rain, it can be dangerous”

“Nico… Do you booked a hotel room because you knew your family wouldn’t like me here?”

“What…?” Tobio looked at him. “It was a possibility, yes. But you don’t have to worry! You’ll be fine, here”

“You seemed very angry those past days, I almost recognize you… I don’t want you to fight with your family”

“I want them to know how important you are to me. I know it will be hard, but at least I’m trying”

“What do you mean by that…?”

“You haven’t even said to your parents that we are dating”

“They don’t care about anything”

“You don’t know that”

“I do” Tobio separated from the hug they were into. “Miwa knows, and she likes you. It’s fine”

“You’re still living with them. If you want us to live together, they will have to know you’re moving”

“I don’t want to talk about that. I… I want to sleep” Tobio stood up and went inside the house, probably to the room. 

Nico stayed there, quite tired. Tobio usually followed the flow whenever he liked it, but now he was still moody. He needed to fix that, so Tobio wouldn’t leave the country in that state of mind. If only his family made the effort too… 

“Pai, is Tobio okay?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah… Yes, he’s just tired. He needs to rest”

Nico played with his son to distract himself for a while. Later, they entered the house and Lucas went straight to Tobio’s room. There, Tobio was talking over the phone through a vide call, and was speaking in Japanese. He was lying on the bed and had a worried expression on his face, so Lucas approached. 

“What you doing?” he asked, climbing on the bed.

“Talking with a friend” Lucas reached his side to look at the screen.

“Is that Ninja Shouyou?!” the kid screamed. Hinata, on the other side of the screen, laughed. They talked a bit in Portuguese, Lucas having the time of his life. He then lied on the bed, his head resting on Tobio’s stomach. 

“That kid is too cute” Hinata said. “He seems to like you, and that’s to say! You make kids cry with your ugly face”

“Shut it, dumbass”

“Don’t say that in front of the kid! He will repeat it”

“He doesn’t understand Japanese”

“You can tell when someone is insulting, Kageyama. But well, let’s get to the point. I think it’s too soon to feel like that. It has been just two days! Meeting families are always craaazy”

“I don’t want Nico to be angry, he’s stressed”

“Then help him ͂ You said you’ll go out tomorrow night, so…”

“This will work?”

“It will help. But, yeah, you don’t have to worry. They will get used to you dating and that’s all. At least, they didn’t react badly to you being two men. Things could have been worse! You have to agree with me that Romero-san is older than you, and that’s always shocking. I’m not saying it’s wrong, though. You love him and he loves you back, so once they see that it will be fine”

“Mmm, yeah, maybe. The connection is shit, it’s raining heavily now”

“I can see it. Tell me how things went tomorrow. If I didn’t ask, you wouldn’t have told me anything!”

“Yeah. Say bye to Hinata” Tobio told Lucas.

“Tchau” Lucas said a bit sleepy.

“You look tired. Better rest for today and eat well!” Hinata said. Lucas nodded. “Keep me updated, Kageyama”

And the video call ended. 

Nicolas searched for them a few hours later, when dinner was about to be done. They were quiet, so he was wondering what they were doing. The light of his room was switched on so he went there first. 

His heart swooned when he saw them sleeping together and he wanted to let them continue but he didn’t want them to go to bed without having dinner, specially his son who was still growing. He gently caressed Tobio’s hair. 

“Tobio, wake up. Dinner will be ready soon” he got a growl as an answer, like a grumpy cat. “Come on, wake up, babe”

“Pet names…” Tobio mumbled. He didn’t hate them, but it was quite weird to him. Nico leaned over and start kissing him everywhere. “Your beard tickles”

“Wake up, I’m being serious. I won’t let you sleep without eating something”

Tobio stood up lazily, with the movement Lucas started to wake up too. They get up and followed Nico to the living room. Lucas sat on the couch and Tobio walked into the kitchen with Nicolas, he wanted to help with dinner tonight. 

“It will be hard to get him sleep later” Nico explained. 

“Should I have stopped him? I don’t remember when I fell asleep”

“It’s okay, don’t worry. You two looked so cute” Nicolas put all the plates on the table and then, he turned around to find Tobio and hug him tightly. Tobio hide his face on his shoulder. “Are you still moody?”

“I feel a little bit better”

“That’s better than nothing” they stayed like that, hugged and in silence. Contrary to popular belief, Tobio was clingy, so the hug would make him feel better. 

“Boys, I don’t want to interrupt…” Simone said, nervously. “But you’re on the way and we still have a lot of things to prepare…”

“Sure” Nico said. “Tobio, please, continue setting the table”

He winked an eye at him and went back to the kitchen. Tobio was placing the cutlery when Simone sat down on a chair, close to him. Tobio noticed her, she was about to say something.

“As a big sister, my duty is to check if my brother is alright with you. So… why do you like Nicolas?”

Straight to the point. Tobio liked that of her, so he wouldn’t have to think more than possible. Although he thought about the duty of a big sister which didn’t apply to Miwa when she met Nico. She was just fine with that and didn’t make questions.

“Nico is strong, and a good player. I admired him for quite long”

“Oh, so, you are a fan?”

“Yeah…”

“Keep it going. You must have more things to say”

“He’s nice” Tobio was having problems in explaining his emotions. “And funny. He’s always doing pranks to me”

“Yeah, he can be a bit childish sometimes”

“I like being with him… Um… I don’t know what more to say”

Tobio got a little nervous because Simone kept looking at him almost without blinking, as if she was trying to read his mind or something. That was pretty uncomfortable.

“You are so different from Marissa…” she mentioned, almost without thinking.

“Who is Marissa?”

“Luca’s mother. Didn’t Nicolas told you about her?” Tobio nodded, he was bad at remembering names. “She is cheerful and extrovert. You are shy and barely talk. Maybe that’s why he likes you…, you’re different”

Tobio didn’t know how to react to that. Simone looked like she was more talking to herself than to him, but Tobio heard everything. He already knew he wasn’t a talkative person, he didn’t know how to make jokes and he wasn’t cheerful at all. He knew that. But he didn’t want to know how Marissa was, either. Nico has told him barely about her, just that they were married and had Lucas together. He didn’t… compare them. 

“Is that so…?” he said, dryly. 

“Oh, don’t take me wrong! I’m not saying it’s better, just different. I suppose it’s normal to search for a different kind of relationship, especially after a divorce!”

She tried to fix it, but Tobio wasn’t relieved at all. In fact, he was angrier and Simone noticed immediately. She shut up. With that, Nico and his mother exited the kitchen, him carrying a big saucepan with some soup.

“Dinner is ready” grandma announced. 

Lucas came quickly and took a seat. Nicolas caressed Tobio’s cheek, but he step away. He was grumpy now, and Nico didn’t know what happened now to him. Tobio sat next to Lucas, on the corner. 

“I think I messed up” Simone whispered to him, genuinely worried. 

“What did you say now?”

“Stop whispering and start eating” their mother ordered. 

Nico waited patiently through all the dinner. He was trying to see if Tobio’s mood lifted with the food, but he seemed to be worse. Something was around his mind, and he started to worry about what Simone could have done. She sometimes didn’t measure her words, and Tobio could have taken her seriously.

“Does anyone want dessert? Tobio, do you like something?” Nicolas asked. Tobio shook his head. “What happens? Do you feel sick or something?”

“No…”

“Tobio, do you want to play with me?” Lucas said, totally unaware of his father’s worries. “I have a puzzle”

“Not now…”

Lucas left the table and went to the couch, quite upset. Tobio stayed on the table, looking down. Nicolas sat next to him and took his hand, trying to get his attention. Tobio’s pout increased. 

“Tobio…” Simone said. “If I said something hurtful, please, forgive me”

“What happened, Tobio?” Nicolas asked. Tobio looked at him, finally, he was sad more than angry now. “Please, talk to me, babe”

“Are you with me because I’m different than your ex?” Nicolas looked at his sister, severely. “Look at me”

“No, I’m not with you for that” 

“Look, I didn’t say it as if it was the truth” Simone said. “I’ve read somewhere that some men dates younger people after a divorce!”

“Keep your readings far from him, this is not what’s happening here”

“I’m really sorry. Please, Tobio, don’t listen to what I’ve said”

“You always do that, Simone… Really, watch your tongue! You don’t know how others might feel”

“I said I’m sorry!”

“You’ll need to apologise more”

“I know she doesn’t like me…” Tobio said, with a low voice. “She don’t have to say sorry”

“It’s not that, I swear”

“Are you fighting again…?” Lucas interrupted them, with a shaky voice. He was fed up of his family constantly arguing, and he noticed how Tobio was off during the dinner. He didn’t like that.

“It’s okay, Lucas” Nico said. “We have to solve something, don’t worry. We’re just talking”

“No, you’re not!” Lucas approached, getting at Tobio’s side and hugged him by the arm, like protecting him from the others. “Tobio is sad because of you. I don’t like that!”

Lucas start sobbing. He brought his tiny hands on his eyes, Nico was quick to get on his side and kneel at his height. Tobio didn’t know what to do with a kid crying.

“I like Tobio… I want him to stay here. And I want him happy!” Lucas continued crying.

“Lucas…” Nico hugged his son, the kid clinging on his shirt. 

“You all made my grandson cry” grandma said, sententious. “I hope you’re happy now”

“Of course not” Simone said. “Lucas, I’m sorry. Auntie has overreacted”

“Tobio is good… And he’s sad” Lucas couldn’t talk properly, he couldn’t use a rational explanation as he was crying without stopping.

“Lucas… I’m fine” Tobio said, he didn’t want the child to cry for him. “It’s okay”

Lucas separated from his father to hug him tightly. Tobio returned it and soon, Nico also embraced them. When Lucas calmed down a little, his dad brought him to his bed to make him rest from the strong emotions. Nicolas returned to the dining room, where everyone was in silence. The ambiance was weird after seeing the kid cry. Nicolas was determinate, he couldn’t allow his own son to cry over something he took part in so it was time to fix things. 

“Let’s start for the important thing here” he said. He then sat down with Tobio and took his hands. “I thought you knew this already but I’ll say it again and again. I love you”

Tobio seemed smoothed by this, but he was still worried. He needed to ask.

“Was Marissa better than me?” Nico’s hands placed on his cheeks, to make him look at his eyes.

“She wasn’t better nor worse. It was a different relationship because she’s a different person. Things happened between us long ago. I loved her, but we couldn’t fit as a couple. That’s why we divorced. Until now, we had maintained a good friendship, and we are still in touch for our son. But the one I love now it’s you, and I really think we can work it out. You are a wonderful person and I love you”

“Okay…” Tobio got shy and blush. Nicolas cooed a little and kissed him on the forehead.

“Tobio” Simone said. “I didn’t wanted to be mean to you, I swear. I got carried away. I was just trying to understand that… I have a son of your age, and it’s weird to me. I wasn’t saying that as something wrong, and I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable”

“It’s okay…” Tobio said. He was a bit overwhelmed by everything. 

Grandma leaned at Simone and said something in Portuguese, for her to translate it.

“Mãe says she still doesn’t approve your relationship, but since you two are here and until you leave, she’ll make possible that your stay is good. Especially for Tobio, who’s still young and has a lot to learn about adult world”

“Thanks, Mãe” Nicolas said for the two of them.

“Now, let’s go to sleep. We all need to rest after this night”

“You’re right”

Nicolas and Tobio went to their room, such as Simone and their mother. They changed clothes into a pyjamas. Outside, the rain had reduced its intensity, and the night was ready to give a peaceful drizzle. Tobio sat on the bed while he waited for Nicolas to return from the bathroom and to have him next to him.

“Nico… I’ve been thinking” he snuggled under Nicolas’ arm. “Maybe I’ll tell my parents about our relationship”

“Really? What made you change your opinion?”

“Maybe they won’t have time to meet you but we can try” Tobio cuddled more. “I love you”

It was so sudden that Nicolas had to take a time to digest it. He knew how Tobio was with feelings, so he could understand that Tobio was being pure honest. That’s why it hit harder. Being the 30 year-old grown man he was, Nicolas was on the verge of crying.

“Tobio! Coisa linda!” Nicolas said, happily. He started kissing him while saying random words. “Fofo, docinho, amor”

“What are you doing?” Tobio said between the kisses. 

“Giving you love and affection as you deserve” he said, before kissing him deeply on the lips. He continued it when Tobio started playing with his wavy hair. Nico lied him on the bed.

“Would they hear us…?” Tobio mumbled. 

“If you can keep quiet…” Nico mocked him.

“You start mumbling things, you can be heard too…”

“You’re very loud”

“And you’re cheesy and tooth-rooting”

“Really?” Nicolas challenged. Tobio nodded, surely. He got up to close better the door. “Let’s see that”

Poor Tobio didn’t say a thing, but boy, it was hard. Anyways, next morning he was finally in a good mood. But the one who was upset now was Lucas, as he was reminded that tomorrow was the last day of his father and Tobio’s at Brazil. 

The kid didn’t talk to anyone, not even when he accepted to go to the beach with them. He stayed like that until he talked to Ninja Shouyou, who asked Tobio about updates and ended comforting the child. Thanks to his influence, they played volleyball and Lucas was better in a while. 

Also his Dad bought him an ice cream, so he was more than good. They sat outside the café, because today was a very bright and sunny day, a huge difference of what yesterday looked like. While they were enjoying the snacks, Nico took Tobio’s hand, which was on the table. Tobio wasn’t prone to PDA, and more when the two of them were known athletes. 

“Our thing is a well-known secret by now, Tobio. Although we didn’t make It public, it doesn’t change much. Don’t worry”

“If someone sees us…”

“They probably know I’ve taken you to Brazil with me. I haven’t looked at any news, and you shouldn’t either. It’s better like this”

“If you say so”

Lucas was feeling good for the rest of the afternoon, but at night Nico and Tobio went out with Nardo, who knew a good club to spend the time, and they wouldn’t be at home. They would stay at the hotel which they previously booked to not wake anyone up as they would surely arrive pretty late. Lucas missed them, but for the couple it was a good occasion to be together alone for a few hours. And Tobio shouldn’t had to be quiet when he didn’t want to be.

Next day, Lucas was about to cry at the airport. He wouldn’t be able to see his Dad again, not after his player season ended, and he won’t see Tobio either. It was always hard to say goodbye to his Dad, but adding his friend was worse. 

“You need to focus on school now” his dad reminded him. “We’ll be back in summer, right, Tobio?”

“Yeah”

“But I don’t want to! I want to go with you, pai”

“Not with school, buddy”

“Tobio, take me with you” Lucas tried. “I don’t like school”

“School is shit, indeed” Tobio noticed Nico’s glare. “Sorry. You have to study”

Lucas made a pout, similar to the ones Tobio made. He was already imitating him, and Nicolas wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

“We’ll come back, you know I will. I’m your father. I don’t know if it’s soon for you to travel to Japan, you won’t be able to stand so many hours in a plane. And also, we need to settle up Tobio’s moving out. It will take time. Be patient”

“Yes, pai…”

“Call us when you arrive” Simone said, next to Luciana. “I hope your flight would be comfortable enough”

“I’m used to it, but Tobio, on the other hand…”

“Hey, I survived!”

“I know, and I’m proud of you” Nico kissed his hand. “Now, we should get going”

“Take care, Nico” Simone said. “You too, Tobio”

“I hope to see you again!” Nardo said, patting Tobio’s back. “This boy knows how to party”

“Goodbye, sweetie” Luciana kissed Nico’s and Tobio’s cheeks and she left two red stains form her lipstick. 

Nicolas and Tobio walked through the departing lounge after checking in their luggage. As they were relieved from the weight of the suitcases, Nicolas could embrace Tobio’s shoulders without shame. Tobio was a bit blushy, but he stayed like that. 

“At the end, it was good, right?” Nico wanted to be sure. 

“Well. It was just one day, but yeah, it went better. I guess... we need more time”

“Well, now it’s your turn to make your parents meet me and like me”

“I don’t really know how they will react. I mean… I don’t know how they react to anything”

“We’ll have to see it. Are you coming next holidays here with me?” 

“Maybe” Tobio wanted to be mysterious. He looked at him and smiled shyly. Nicolas approached to give him an Eskimo kiss and Tobio giggled softly. 

They hold hands while they waited on the benches for their flight. They looked at the sky through the big windows of the lounge. Tobio was calmed today, and Nico was glad. At least, their goodbye to Brazil wasn’t coming with a bitter feeling. His family would still had problems with them being together, but he knew them and they will accept it. Also, he wasn’t afraid of what Tobio’s parents could say. Their son was an adult and could make his own decisions. 

If they are together, it will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This will continue in a second part!


End file.
